


Always (Forever)

by bugarungus



Series: Sixteen Pairings, Sixteen Prompts [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus
Summary: Jongin woke to a loud bang as the apartment door swung open hard enough to crash into the wall behind it. He jumped up from the couch and rushed to the door just as Chanyeol stumbled through and into Jongin’s arms. All Jongin had time to notice before Chanyeol's face was buried in his neck was the blood dripping from Chanyeol's nose and staining his white button down.“Again, Yeol?” Jongin asked, exasperated but gentle.“It's not my fault,” Chanyeol argued weakly.Jongin knew it was true; it was never Chanyeol's fault. He didn't pick fights, but he also wouldn't stand by and let someone else be pushed around or taken advantage of when he could do something about it.





	Always (Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulublue1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/gifts).



> Sex After an Injury
> 
> Happy Birthday Lulu! I love you!
> 
> Trigger warnings for non-graphic violence and a brief mention of possible sexual assault not involving any main characters. Also some blood related to the violence. If these bother you, read with caution.

Jongin woke to a loud bang as the apartment door swung open hard enough to crash into the wall behind it. He jumped up from the couch and rushed to the door just as Chanyeol stumbled through and into Jongin’s arms. All Jongin had time to notice before Chanyeol's face was buried in his neck was the blood dripping from Chanyeol's nose and staining his white button down.

“Again, Yeol?” Jongin asked, exasperated but gentle.

“It's not my fault,” Chanyeol argued weakly.

Jongin knew it was true; it was never Chanyeol's fault. He didn't pick fights, but he also wouldn't stand by and let someone else be pushed around or taken advantage of when he could do something about it.

Chanyeol whimpered as he dropped onto the couch, and by the way he was clutching his side, Jongin knew what he would find there when he lifted Chanyeol's shirt. “What happened this time?” he called over his shoulder as he went to retrieve the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink.

“I was leaving work, and there were two guys in the alley behind the building.”

“Did they attack you?” Chanyeol smiled, sort of, though Jongin thought it looked more like a grimace. He watched as Jongin opened the plastic case and began rummaging through the contents for the supplies he needed.

“No. They had a woman pinned against the wall with her skirt pulled up. One of them had his pants undone. They were going to... I-”

“-had to help, I know,” Jongin sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of Chanyeol for always defending those in need, but he did grow tired of patching Chanyeol up afterwards.

Chanyeol hissed at the cold sting of the antiseptic wipe sweeping over his nose and upper lip, cleaning away the blood that had already started drying on his skin. A small trickle of red escaped from one nostril, and Jongin wiped that away, too, grabbing some gauze to hold over the wound.

“It doesn't look broken,” he mumbled. “How does it feel?”

“It's fine. It'll be fine. No need for doctors.”

_ This time, _ Jongin thought, and he sighed again, heavier, as Chanyeol lifted a hand to hold the gauze in place and revealed scratches across his knuckles. Jongin opened another wipe to clean them.

“What about your side? Did they get your ribs?”

“No, it's just soft tissue damage.” Chanyeol had been in enough fights to know which injuries were dangerous and which ones would heal on their own. Jongin had to trust him.

Besides the bloody nose, which would probably leave him with a black eye or two, and the scraped knuckles, Chanyeol's upper lip was split, and there was a deep red mark on his jaw that would probably bruise by morning. Jongin clicked his tongue but didn't comment, didn't try to persuade Chanyeol to just mind his own business. It was futile anyway. Chanyeol's heart was too big for his own good, but it was one of the things Jongin loved about him.

Instead, Jongin doctored him the best he could. He cleaned Chanyeol's wounds and applied bandages when necessary, and sometimes he drove Chanyeol to the emergency room for X-rays and casts and waited months for broken bones to heal.

They'd been doing this since the day they met. Chanyeol would never stop stepping into other people's messes, and Jongin would never stop taking care of him in the aftermath.

 

_ The man standing in front of Jongin was holding a knife. It was big and sharp. The blade was slightly curved at the end and the handle was bulky, probably a hunting knife. _

_ Jongin held his hands in the air and timidly asked the man what he wanted. He honestly would have given the guy anything he asked, even the clothes he was wearing, though they wouldn't have fit the man. Jongin was slim and lean; this guy was taller, heavier, and more muscular. _

_ Jongin knew better than to fight him when he demanded money. He just pulled a leather wallet out of his back pocket, and rather than trying to remove the few bills that were in the pocket, he handed over the whole thing. His credit cards could be cancelled and replaced, and his identification was old. The address hadn't even been updated since he'd last moved. Nothing in the wallet was worth losing his life. _

_ Jongin started trying to slowly sneak back toward the main road as the man thumbed through the cards, mumbling complaints about how little cash Jongin was carrying, and just as he ordered Jongin to give him the PIN for the cards, the guy was blindsided by a punch to the jaw. _

_ Another man had entered the deserted side street while they'd been distracted, and though the thief was fighting back, the first blow stunned him enough to cause him to drop his knife, giving this new man the upper hand. _

_ Jongin watched his defender take hit after hit while doing his best to either disable the attacker or at least scare him off. The man finally decided it wasn’t worth the effort it would take to beat the shit out of some vigilante just to get a few bucks out of Jongin, and he threw Jongin’s wallet to the ground before taking off down the street. Jongin was so shocked that he didn’t know how to respond. He glanced at his wallet, but before he could reach for it, the other guy’s hands were on him. _

_ It was terrifying. The guy’s nose was obviously broken, blood smeared all over his face, and he might have had a few broken fingers as well, but he grabbed Jongin by his shoulders, asking repeatedly if Jongin was okay, if he was hurt. Jongin shook his head. The thief hadn’t touched him, just scared him. _

_ The guy nodded back. “Good, that’s good. Be more careful. Don’t take these side roads after dark; it’s dangerous.” He started to walk away, but Jongin stopped him, reaching out for his elbow which caused the guy to hiss in pain. _

_ “Wait, you… you’re hurt. You should go to the hospital.” _

_ “Yeah, I will,” the guy said, waving Jongin off with a huge, mangled hand as he moved to leave again. _

_ “I’ll take you,” Jongin said, and the guy stopped at the corner, turned back to face Jongin. “Come on, let’s go.” _

_ “You don’t have to do that. I can take the bus. I was headed to the bus stop when I saw you anyway.” _

_ “No.” Jongin shook his head and stepped forward, tugging at the stranger’s arm, attempting to pull him towards the other end of the street where his car was parked. “Don’t fight me on this,” he insisted. “Your nose is broken, and I’m guessing that’s not the only damage. I bet you won’t even go have it set. It’s going to ruin your face, and I can't allow that.” Jongin said the words without even thinking of the consequences. In that moment, his only goal was to convince the guy to get his injuries checked out. It was the least Jongin could do after the guy had rescued him. _

_ Then the guy grinned, a slight blush to his cheeks and his teeth tinted pink from his bleeding lip, and though Jongin couldn’t quite see his features properly through the broken nose and blood in the dim light from the streetlamp, that was all it took for Jongin to know he was a goner. This guy obviously  _ was _ attractive, and he had a strong enough sense of justice to step between Jongin and the man who was trying to rob him. If he was funny too, he’d hit the trifecta of Jongin’s ideal type. _

_ “I’m Chanyeol,” the guy said, a dopey smile still showing his perfectly straight but pinkish teeth. _

_ “Jongin,” he told Chanyeol as he helped him into the passenger seat, even fastening his seatbelt when it became obvious he wasn’t capable with his fingers all disfigured. _

_ Jongin waited in the emergency room while Chanyeol was checked for injuries head to toe. It wasn’t too long before he was strolling out of the hospital, splints taped to his nose and fingers and Jongin’s phone number in his pocket. _

 

Jongin sighed once more at the state of Chanyeol’s side. The skin beneath his ribs was a deep red, and it was tender to the touch; Chanyeol almost shouted when Jongin barely grazed it with his fingertips.

“We should have you checked out anyway, babe. This looks really bad. Could be bleeding internally.”

Chanyeol pouted at him. “What do I get if I let you take me to the hospital?”

“What do you get?” Jongin scoffed. “You get to be healthy, to live. And you get painkillers,” he added when Chanyeol didn’t look impressed. “The good stuff.”

“What else you got?”

This time Jongin laughed. “Once we know how badly you’re hurt, I promise to kiss it better. Is that enough?”

Chanyeol tried to scrunch his nose to show he was considering it, but it must have hurt to move his face like that because he groaned. “Painkillers and kisses, deal.”

Jongin moved to help Chanyeol up from the couch, but instead of pulling himself up, he jerked Jongin back down beside him and puckered his lips.

“Oh no, no kisses until you've seen the doctor,” Jongin teased, but he was a sucker for Chanyeol and his adorable puppy eyes, especially when he was hurting. He leaned closer to press his lips to Chanyeol's forehead, pleased to see Chanyeol looking more relaxed when he pulled away.

 

After several rounds of scans and being poked and prodded by multiple nurses and doctors, Chanyeol was released with a prescription and instructions to take it easy until the pain subsided.

Once they arrived home, Jongin led him to the bedroom, pulling back the sheets while Chanyeol sat in a chair and slowly stripped down to his boxers. He was a little wobbly from the meds, but he hadn't taken enough to mess with his thinking, and they had dulled the pain considerably.

“Need any help?”

“Yeah, baby.” Chanyeol took the hand Jongin offered and urged him to step closer. “I went to the hospital, I sat through the exam, and nothing is broken or bleeding. Now, I believe I was promised kisses as compensation.” He puckered his lips once again, enjoying the eye roll that was Jongin's response.

“Bed, then kisses,” he insisted, and before Chanyeol knew what was happening, he'd been swept off his feet and into Jongin's arms.

“Hey, be gentle with me. I'm injured.”

“That's why I'm carrying you, dork. Just shut up and let me take care of you.”

“Take care of me, huh? All of me?” His eyebrows, the only part of his face that he could move without feeling his pulse in his nose, wiggled suggestively, and Jongin laughed as he placed Chanyeol in bed and walked around to the other side to slide in beside him.

“Does all of you _ need _ taking care of?” Jongin's question was accompanied by a hand skimming up Chanyeol's thigh. “Hmm?”

Unable to help the way his body shuddered under Jongin's touch, Chanyeol let his eyes fall closed, trying to will Jongin's hand higher, just slightly to the left where, yes, Chanyeol did need to be taken care of. “Please,” he whined, and he must've sounded (or perhaps looked) more pitiful than he thought because Jongin's fingers crept up, over Chanyeol boxers, to press firmly against his cock.  _ Fuck, _ it felt good. Even through the fabric, even though it was just a hand, just a taste of the meal that Chanyeol was starving for, Jongin _ always _ felt good.

He felt good when he was on his knees in front of Chanyeol, swallowing around Chanyeol's length. He felt good when Chanyeol had him pressed against the tile in the shower, holding him up by the backs of his thighs as Chanyeol pounded into him. Jongin even felt good behind Chanyeol, hips rocking his cock between Chanyeol's cheeks, the head gliding over Chanyeol's prostate, back and forth, again and again until Chanyeol was sobbing and begging Jongin to touch him.

Admittedly though, Chanyeol wasn't sure his body could handle any of that in its current state. While he hoped Jongin wasn't going to stop at groping him, he also hoped Jongin would be gentle.

“Babe,” Chanyeol sighed as Jongin's hand began to move, stroking him through his boxers. He tried to thrust up, but a shock of pain ripped through his side and across his stomach.

“Stay still, baby. Just let me.”

Jongin didn't bother to remove Chanyeol's boxers. He kicked his own clothes off, reached into his bedside drawer for lube, and climbed over Chanyeol's thighs. All Chanyeol would have to do was lie back, relax, and enjoy the show.

Chanyeol had always been a fan of watching Jongin do literally anything. Watching him dancing with their friends at the club was entrancing, obviously, but he was equally captivating when doing something simple and mundane like brushing his teeth or pouring a glass of water. Like this, though, completely bare, his caramel skin all on display and muscles shifting as he slicked his fingers and contorted his body to reach behind himself… this was Chanyeol's favorite thing to watch Jongin do.

Chanyeol could tell the moment Jongin's finger breached his rim. His eyes were closed, but when Chanyeol ran a hand down his thigh, Jongin looked down at him, his brows knit together in concentration, mouth open as he sighed. The pleasure was clear on Jongin's face, a half-glazed look. It was the same look Chanyeol had seen for the first time nearly five years ago, when his nose was still broken and Jongin had interrupted their kissing to slip his hand past the waistband of Chanyeol's sweatpants.

 

_ “I don't want to hurt you,” he told Chanyeol, worried that they'd get carried away and mash their faces together a bit too hard, “but I want to make you feel good.” _

_ Chanyeol, with his one good hand and ample enthusiasm, returned the favor afterward, testing different rhythms and intensities until he found the right combination to bring that look to Jongin's face. He watched Jongin unravel right before his eyes, and then he promised himself he'd never stop making Jongin feel that way for the rest of his life. _

 

“Easy, baby,” Chanyeol warned, noticing the way Jongin's eyes squeezed shut when he eased in a second finger. He huffed at Chanyeol, apparently not appreciating the light scolding.

“You're the one who's hurt. You know I can take- ah!” Jongin cried out. He had shifted, just the tiniest bit, not enough that he should have been able to hurt himself, but just as Chanyeol was about to jump to his aid (searing pain in his side be damned), Jongin melted over Chanyeol with a long moan.

Jongin was careful, even as his fingers pressed against his prostate and any other person would have lost control. His free hand landed on Chanyeol's shoulder, his body curved over Chanyeol's torso, and his face dropped into the pillow in the space beside Chanyeol's head.

Heat radiated off of Jongin's body, and his breath felt even hotter against Chanyeol's skin. His hand stilled, his hips, too, which had been rocking, mindlessly chasing pleasure. Chanyeol snorted.

“You can take it, huh?”

“Shut up,” Jongin breathed. “I'm gonna cum if I don't take a break.”

“Isn't that the idea?” Chanyeol teased as he took advantage of Jongin's close proximity to fit a hand over the curve of his hip.

Jongin shook his head. “No. Not without you.”

Movement resumed, though now the goal had changed. Jongin was mostly spreading his fingers and twisting his wrist. Instead of seeking pleasure, Jongin was solely trying to stretch himself enough to take Chanyeol.

A third digit joined the first two, slowly, carefully. Chanyeol knew Jongin didn't really need the third finger. It was more a test than anything, one that he must have passed because only a moment later Jongin was pushing himself back up, balancing on his knees as he tugged Chanyeol's boxers down just enough to smear a generous amount of lube over Chanyeol's cock.

Chanyeol hissed at the contact, the lube like ice against the heated flesh and the friction _ so fucking good.  _ And it got even better when Jongin shuffled forward to wrap his hand around the base of Chanyeol’s cock. The tip pressed at Jongin’s rim briefly before Jongin was sliding down around him, overwhelmingly tight. Chanyeol groaned, and with his eyes shut, he focused on the movement of Jongin's toes, wiggling as he adjusted while the rest of his body stayed completely still. 

For a moment, Jongin struggled to find a place to put his hands where he wouldn’t hurt Chanyeol. From his position he couldn’t lean forward far enough to rest his hands on the bed, and his weight would crush Chanyeol's bruised body if he tried to use him for balance. Chanyeol didn't have any helpful suggestions, but after some shifting that had them both making noises of surprise and pleasure, Jongin tapped Chanyeol's leg and told him to plant his feet. Chanyeol did as he was told, and Jongin leaned back to brace himself on Chanyeol's knees.

The angle was good. Chanyeol could tell by the way Jongin sucked in a sharp breath as he settled again and then began to move. Jongin was incredibly tight around Chanyeol, clenching as he rocked his hips backward and relaxing as he shifted forward. It felt like Jongin's body was refusing to release him, trying to suck him deeper every time his cock started to slip out even the slightest bit. It was easily as enjoyable as if Jongin were riding him fast and hard, bouncing on his dick, but without the jarring movement that would result in a spark of pain from his injuries.

In short, it was perfect.

Jongin fucked himself on Chanyeol with smooth, circular rolls of his hips, his plush ass squished against the tops of Chanyeol's bony thighs. Chanyeol gripped Jongin's knees, rubbing his thumbs along the bulge of Jongin's vastus medialis, the name of which Chanyeol only knew because he'd previously damaged his own. Jongin's, though, were intact and strong, and they flexed each time he moved just like every muscle in his body did.

Sometimes, when he was unimpaired and Jongin was feeling sore, Chanyeol liked to massage Jongin from head to toe. He enjoyed the way the tension would seem to seep away until Jongin became a sleepy puddle on the bed.

But now it was Chanyeol's turn, and Jongin wasn't holding anything back in his efforts to care for Chanyeol. His abdominal muscles rippled as he rolled his hips, his biceps bulged from holding his own weight, and his cock twitched occasionally, drops of precum dribbling from the tip to drip down the shaft.

Chanyeol liked it when Jongin showed how much he was enjoying himself during sex. Not that he ever  _ didn't _ enjoy the sex, but the uninhibited moans, even as he worked towards Chanyeol's pleasure rather than his own, only served to push Chanyeol closer to his end. Chanyeol couldn't help; he couldn't flip them over and take Jongin the way he deserved, with deep, powerful thrusts, but this, he found, could be just as good.

Chanyeol's breath hitched as Jongin leaned further back and lifted his hips a few inches before sliding back down. He could feel the head of his dick rubbing right against Jongin's sweet spot, causing him to gasp and his hips to stutter slightly until he regained his composure, and with it, his rhythm. Chanyeol was getting close, a knot tightening just below his belly button as Jongin continued to work his hips up and down.

Jongin's legs began to shake, and his breathing was erratic, soft whines and harsher moans spilling from his lips. He was close, too. Chanyeol knew it wouldn't be much longer, and he didn't want to cum without Jongin.

He ran one hand up Jongin's thigh, and Jongin nearly choked in surprise when it reached his dick, slick with so much precum that Chanyeol almost lost his grip. He wrapped his fingers loosely around Jongin and smoothly slid up from root to tip. He felt Jongin shudder and clench around him in response, and he lifted his head to meet Chanyeol’s eyes before recalculating and changing his strategy.

His hips lifted to fuck into Chanyeol’s hand, and in the process raised himself high enough that only the tip of Chanyeol’s cock was still inside him. Then he drew back, quickly dropping his ass back down on Chanyeol in a way that made Chanyeol’s vision blur momentarily. Jongin fell into a rhythm again, never breaking eye contact with Chanyeol, though Chanyeol found it difficult to keep his eyes open.

Jongin’s lower lip was clamped between his teeth, his eyebrows were drawn together, and his skin was coated in the finest mist of sweat that glistened and shimmered in the dim light of the room. Chanyeol was so close that all it took was for Jongin to drop just two or three more times.

Finally, Chanyeol’s eyes pinched shut, and a loud moan turned into a whimper as Jongin switched to rolling his hips in tight circles to milk out every last drop of cum. In the throes of his orgasm, Chanyeol’s hand squeezed around Jongin, and he came as well, only a few seconds behind Chanyeol, coating Chanyeol’s hand and spurting up across his own tummy, too.

Chanyeol had to remind himself not to stretch out his legs as Jongin was resting back against his knees as he recovered, panting heavily.

“Fuck, baby,” Jongin groaned when he finally pulled together the strength to lift himself off of Chanyeol and curl up next to him instead.

“Mmm, we should do that again when I’m not hurt.”

“Hell yes, we should. Lemme catch my breath and I’ll go grab a towel to clean us up.”

Chanyeol hummed in response. He was completely drained. Between the pain meds making him sleepy and the post-orgasm haze he was still floating in, he was finding it difficult to stay conscious. “I promise-” he mumbled, wanting to apologise for how their evening hadn’t quite gone as planned.

“No,” Jongin shushed him. “Don't make promises you can't keep.”

“But-”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin groaned, squirming until he could see Chanyeol's face. “Look, we both know it’ll happen again. It’s inevitable.” Chanyeol started to protest, but Jongin just shushed him again and carefully pushed his fringe off of his forehead. “It will happen again because you’re a good person. You’re like the anti-bully. It’s a big part of who you are, and I love you for it.”

Chanyeol had to fight not to cry. His eyes were watery, and there was a painful lump in his throat that made it impossible to force out the words he wanted to say, to tell Jongin thank you and that he loved Jongin, too.

“Don’t promise me you won’t help the next person who needs you or that you won’t come home hurt again, because you will. And I won’t promise it doesn’t hurt me to see you in pain, because it always does. What I can promise you is that I’ll be here to take care of you next time, and the next time, and every time after that.”

“Always?” Chanyeol asked. His voice was wobbly, and he winced as he sniffled and caused a twinge of pain in his nose, but Jongin just kissed his temple and nodded.

“Forever, babe.”


End file.
